emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7182 (14th May 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Robert makes sure he looks his best for his meeting with Chrissie. Chrissie tells Lachlan's school he's not returning until they can guarantee his safety. Sam is concerned by Rachel's attitude and fusses over her. Eric is shocked to discover that David and Alicia are thinking of moving to Portugal. However, David secretly tells Eric he is not so keen for the move. Debbie tells Ross about Emma blackmailing her and is annoyed to learn that she is blackmailing him too. Jai is annoyed when he asks to see Archie tonight and she refuses. David tries to jeopardise Alicia's plans by breaking the news to Leyla who reacts badly. Robert goes to see Chrissie and realises that Chrissie overheard his conversation with Aaron. He begins to worry when she intends to show him what Lawrence must have felt like and locks him in the barn. Debbie has a plan and invites Carly to the party, mentioning that Ross will be there. Robert is shocked when Chrissie picks up a petrol can and pours what looks like petrol all around a terrified Robert as Lachlan watches what is happening, unseen. Diane talks Leyla into seeing that Alicia and David moving with Jacob isn't the end of the world. Chrissie lets a petrified Robert out of the barn. He admits he felt what she wanted him to feel. She hands him a cheque and warns him to stay away or she'll call the police and blow his secret. Sam is troubled when he wakes Rachel from a nightmare but she plays it down, wanting to forget about it. Debbie and Pete's engagement party gets underway in The Woolpack. Ross is annoyed that Debbie has set him up with Carly. David is panicked to find Leyla has made peace with him and Alicia moving to Portugal with Jacob. He tells her he was relying on her to scupper the plans and she accuses him of being spineless. Robert tells Aaron that it's over with Chrissie and suggests they use the money she gave him to leave the village together. Debbie and Ross get a shock when Charlie turns up at the engagement party having finally tracked them down. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins Guest cast *Charlie - Jack Fortune Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Church Lane *Tenant House - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Hallway, dining room and kitchen, grounds and barn Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes